The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a mobile communication system standardization project is planning to promote the standardization of CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) in the release 11 or later (see, non-patent document 1).
In the CoMP, a group of antennas installed in the same place is regarded as a “point,” and multiple points cooperatively perform communication with a user terminal. The group of points performing cooperative communication with the user terminal using one time-frequency resource is referred to as a CoMP cooperating set.
As one kind of CoMP, there is a JP (Joint Processing) that is a scheme in which multiple points in the CoMP cooperating set can use data to be communicated to the user terminal.
In the JP type CoMP, each point in a CoMP cooperating set should use the same C-RNTI (Cell-Radio Network Temporary Identity) in CoMP communication with the user terminal.